


Life Always Goes On

by Ayolen



Series: Time Paradox [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Angst, Family Drama, Funny, Gen, Humor, Idiot James, James loves Eileen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Severus Potter - Freeform, Severus Snape is James Potter's Son, Time Travel, Young James Potter, Young Severus Snape, insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayolen/pseuds/Ayolen
Summary: "No. Just no! It can't be her!" Shouted James, pulling his hair in frustration, "Not Eileen... my Eileen... I was going to propose to her when we were finish the school! She wanted to! She loved me! She couldn't be his... his mother!"In which, James continues to insist even with all the evidence and Severus is unable to understand why his luck is always so rotten.
Relationships: Family relationship, James Potter & Severus Snape, James Potter/Eileen Prince, James Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Time Paradox [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375171
Comments: 19
Kudos: 77





	Life Always Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not own Harry Potter.
> 
> So, that supposed to be part of my drabble series, but then it was too long..

"It just can't be!" James said about the millionth time, refusing to accept explanations and just insisting on his typical stubbornness.

Dumbledore's patience was truly remarkable. He didn't even sigh as he spoke. "Mr. Potter, even if you keep saying it, it won't change the reality." The headmaster said wisely.

"Unlucky, mate." Sirius muttered, taking a sharp kick from Remus, under the cloak of disappearance. "What? I told him from the beginning that she was bad luck." Defended Sirius. "He better had should continue to wooing Lily. Those vampires just too much troubles." Peter chirped as Remus tried to mask the laughter that threatened to burst from his throat.

"No! But... how?" James became more desperate with every moment.

"Eileen was not from a student exchange project like she was presented in the hall." Dumbledore explained once more with endless patience. He took a lemon drop and offered it to the human bomb in front of him, James refused and Dumbledore put the candy in his mouth, shrugging. "The girl you knew was actually Eileen Prince who accidentally visited us when she jumped in time. She is now back to her time and everything is back on track. She is alive and well today, eighteen years later and happily married to Tobias Snape."

"Just happily ever after..." Sounded a sarcastic murmur from the corner armchair.

Dumbledore chose to ignore the comment.

"How could she have come to the future? It's not possible." The young Gryffindor argued.

"Should be." The headmaster agreed, "But this is what happens when you experiment with dangerous potions." The last comment was said a little more loudly and turned to the corner, but Severus made no sign he heard.

Dumbledore turned to James. "You don't need to worry, it's really easy to fix the problem. You can renew your relationship in the present."

"But, but... but she's old now!"

The headmaster chatter in his tongue, "Now, Mr. Potter, barely. She's only eighteen years older than the last time you saw her."

"He's almost eighteen!" James surveyed Severus with a deadly look.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, but James didn't notice. "That's exactly what I'm talking about, my boy." He said with a confidential smile.

"No. Just no! It can't be her!" Shouted James, pulling his hair in frustration, "Not Eileen... my Eileen... I was going to propose to her when we were finish the school! She wanted to! She loved me! She couldn't be his... his mother!"

Severus snorted from his seat, at the sound of the eruption. "Thanks god for not having the chance to make the proposal." He shuddered, "It's just disgusting."

"Guess what, greasy snake?" Mocking James for his eternal enemy, "We were really close and you can't do anything to change it!" He smirked wickedly at Severus' discomfort.

Dumbledore applauded, "Great. I'm glad we agreed." He waved bright turquoise robes, printed by starfishes with twinkling blue eyes, identical to his own. "Now we can go to dinner."

"Wait!" James stopped the old man on his way to the door, still unwilling to let go of the issue and see it closed. "It must be a mistake! I mean, this greasy git doesn't even looks like my Eileen! Look at... that!" He disgustedly pointed to the Slytherin boy drinking his cup of tea leisurely.

Dumbledore looked at him over his half crescent glasses, his blue eyes lit with a knowing sparkle. "If these aren't her genes that Mr. Snape inherited, I guess you know from whom he took the genetics." With that, the old man just walked out of his office, adding that today there are particularly tasty potatoes in the dining hall, leaving behind a bunch of shocked, anxious and horrored boys.

The cup of tea Severus held in his hand shattered on the floor and sprinkled the hot liquid around. His face turned pale more than ever and he looked gray and sickly. He leaned over the armrest of the armchair and vomited the contents of his stomach.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter were in various stages of disgust and laughter, not that anyone could see them, under the cloak they borrowed from James... Indeed, much to their luck.

James stood like a jerk and blinked, "What..?" He muttered to himself like a broken record. When the headmaster's words were finally recorded in his mind, the guy's face first reddened like a ripe tomato and then his eyes widened with shocked understanding and he just collapsed instead.

When James passed out on the floor, all Severus could do was think bitterly about how he got stuck with the only person worse than Tobias.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not to become it to multichaptered story. I still don't have a real plot... I would glad to hear what you think about it.
> 
> I hope you like it and will appreciate comments! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
